Let Me Love You Again
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson necesitaban un nuevo comienzo, y el año nuevo les estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad. Pesimo Summary, pero les gustara!  : FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MUNDO! :DDDD


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es creacion de mi inconstante imaginacion! :DD

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Love You Again<strong>

22 de diciembre

-Kurt… prométeme que estarás ahí.-pidió el hermanastro del castaño.

-Yo… no lo sé Finn… esto es muy reciente… Aun no sé cómo actuar después de 9 años…-admitió Kurt

-Hermano… se que estas teniendo un momento difícil… pero debes empezar el año con el pie derecho… ¿Y qué mejor que disfrutando el momento con tus amigos y familia? Por los viejos tiempos… Tina y Mike vendrán… Por favor Kurt… Por los viejos tiempos…-La voz de Hudson rogaba como si aun fuera un niño pequeño, esperando por la venida de su amado hermano mayor.

-Bien bien… lo pensare y si no tengo mucho que hacer iré.

-¡Yei! Entonces supongo que te veré en unos días…

-Sí, eso creo

-Nos vemos hermano. ¡Feliz Navidad! Saluda a Burt y a mi mamá por mi.-Pidió Finn a Hummel

-Recuérdame… ¿Por qué no estarás en casa para Navidad?-preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Porque me casé con Rachel Berry ¿Necesitas alguna otra razón para entender por qué debo hacer lo que ella quiere?

-No… solo me encanta reírme de ti.

-Eres un tonto Kurt… incluso con 26 años sobre ti, actúas como si tuvieras 11

-¡Oye! Está bien… Finn debo irme, aun hay muchas cosas que debo hacer para la edición de Enero antes de irme a casa para navidad

-Está bien… cuídate _bro_… y no nos falles.

-Sí, si… Feliz navidad Finn… nos vemos después.

Se escuchó un clic del otro lado del teléfono, por lo que Kurt Hummel dejó salir el suspiro que se había instalado en su garganta desde el inicio de la conversación. Tomó las hojas que estaban en su escritorio, las metió en su portafolio Chanel y salió de su oficina.

-Michele, me iré a casa… si alguien llama o pregunta, he tenido una terrible jaqueca que me impedía seguir aquí. ¿Cuál es mi agenda matutina de mañana?

La morena asistente de Hummel se apresuro a revisar la elegante agenda del mencionado mientras este recibía un mensaje en su iPhone 35.

_Espero que no nos falles Kurt._

_De verdad quiero que estés ahí para recordar los viejos tiempos…_

_Y para cantar un buen dueto. ;)_

_Te extraño Mejor amigo! _

_Con Amor: Rach_

Sonrió, recordando todas las cosas que había vivido con Rachel y dejo salir nuevamente un suspiro.

-¿Y bien?

-Tiene un desayuno en Tiffany's a las 9:00 con Donna Karan y Stella McCartney… después a las 12:00 tiene que ir a Central Park a revisar la sesión fotográfica… y a las 19:00 tiene que entregar el artículo…

-Bien… entonces creo que no te veré durante la mañana… Nos vemos Michele… _Au revoir_.

Hummel salió del edificio principal de _**Harper's Baazar **_y se dirigió a su BMW plata, listo para llegar a su pent-house en el _Upper East Side_ de Nueva York.

Al llegar a casa, comenzó a pensar en lo que pasaría si asistía a la fiesta de año Nuevo de los Hudson-Berry. Sabía que Rachel amaba organizar la fiesta de año nuevo, puesto que se reunía con todos sus ex compañeros de la preparatoria, es decir a todos los que formaron el Glee Club. Y Kurt amaba esa fiesta, porque era la oportunidad de reunirse con todos sus ex compañeros del Glee Club y saber que era de sus vidas. Pero, este año, Hummel no quería ir porque Rachel invitaba indiscriminadamente a todos.

Y **todos** significaban que Blaine estaba invitado.

Y eso significaba que Blaine _estaría _ahí.

Y eso significaba que tendría que verlo.

Y Kurt aún no estaba listo para ver _nuevamente _a Blaine.

Por qué solamente había pasado un mes desde que él y Blaine se habían separado después de haber estado 9 años juntos. Y sabía perfectamente que aún no estaba listo para verlo… básicamente porque 6 días atrás había dejado de tener pesadillas en la mitad de la noche y de llorar hasta que su alarma sonara a las 6 de la mañana… Porque Kurt no sabía cómo calmar sus propias pesadillas, pues cuando esto pasaba, Blaine lo abrazaba contra su pecho y le tarareaba al oído _**Somewhere only we know**_ hasta que Kurt caía dormido. Pero ahora Blaine no estaba… ni su cálido pecho, ni su dulce voz, ni nada que siquiera sugiriera su existencia. Pero al mismo tiempo, Blaine estaba en el departamento de Kurt… en cada habitación, cada esquina, cada sillón… todo atormentaba con el recuerdo de Anderson. Y Kurt no podía siquiera pensar en él sin que comenzara a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en hacerlo… y entonces se consolaba con 2 litros de helado de chocolate con cerezas… y después salía a correr por dos horas alrededor de Central Park, en parte para quemar las calorías ingeridas, y en parte con la esperanza de que el sudor depurara toda memoria de Blaine.

Y fue por eso que Kurt se salto el helado, se coloco su ropa deportiva y salió a correr, por primera vez en más de 6 años, por 4 horas seguidas. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrónicos donde se estaba reproduciendo el éxito de Blaine. Aunque su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a partirse en mil pedazos, su mente y ojos fueron capaces de asimilar su imagen y convencerse a sí mismo de que podría manejarlo.

Después de todo, Kurt Hummel pudo ser el mejor actor que Broadway hubiera conocido. Él era capaz de actuar durante 3 horas como si Blaine no le importara y desmoronarse al llegar a casa.

Al final del día, era Kurt Hummel… la valentía y autoestima hecha una sola persona.

…

26 de diciembre

-¡No puedo esperar a verte Blaine!

-Yo… no creo que llegue Rachel. La gira se prolongo hasta el 30 y tengo unas cuantas entrevistas por la mañana del 31 en la BBC… Estoy bajo mucha presión por el trabajo, y me gustaría tomarme unos días de descanso.

-Pero…Blaine. Es una tradición. Además, este año invite a los _Warblers_. Debes ir... por los viejos tiempos… Además ¿Con que otra persona sería capaz de cantar _Don't You Want Me_ completamente borracha?- Blaine esbozo una sonrisa y dejo salir una pequeña risa, Rachel sonrió para sí misma, acababa de convencer a Blaine Anderson de asistir a la cena.

-No creo… que sea una buena idea Rachel. Las cosas entre Kurt y yo son muy recientes… y probablemente Finn y Burt decidan que asesinarme es una buena idea y…

-Blaine, Blaine, Blaine… Kurt no asistirá a la cena por razones laborales, Finn dijo algo de una enorme fiesta que organizara la revista… en cuanto a Burt, él y Carole tomaron hace unas horas un crucero… y Finn entiende perfectamente que se separaron por cuestiones laborales. Sabe que su relación no podía funcionar a larga distancia… y bueno, desearía que ambos vivieran el cuento de hadas que Finn y yo vivimos: yo como una famosa y exitosa cantante y actriz de Broadway y Finn… bueno Finn es Finn… pero vivimos un sueño hecho realidad y desearía que ustedes también lo vivieran, pero entiendo que es _le prix de la gloire_.

-Rachel…

-Bien no debí decir eso… pero sabes que su cuento de hadas fue abandonado por la agitada vida de ambos…- Blaine dejo escapar un suspiro, respiro profundamente y la enfrento

-Mira Berry, me alegro por tu felicidad… pero ¿podrías cerrar tu enorme boca por 5 segundos? Si sigues así, juro que jamás volveré a ir a tus fiestas…

-¿Ósea que si iras? Blaine sabía que razonarías perfectamente y que…

-Una palabra más, y no iré. Tengo que irme, mañana tengo muchas actividades desde temprano y debo despertar a las 4 de la mañana.

-Está bien… Nos vemos Blaine. ¡Disfruta Londres!

Blaine colgó y lanzó su Android contra la pared cuando entró a la lujosa habitación del Marriot donde él y su manager se estaban hospedando… Comenzó a gritar y a jalar su cabello mientras llegaba hasta el espejo… donde volteo a ver a su manager

-Woah… Alguien te hizo enojar Anderson… ¿No es así? Tú no te pondrías así si no fuera por…

-Ni lo menciones Montgomery… Ya me ha atormentado suficiente Rachel Berry con su recuerdo…

-Blaine… viejo. Sabes que te entiendo, pero… no debes ponerte así cada vez que alguien lo menciona… Después de cada entrevista, todo ha sido igual: llegas a la habitación, gritas, pataleas, y terminas llorando como un bebe asustado… Viejo, sabes que siempre tendré un abrazo para ti, pero… tú no estás bien.

Blaine se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recargo sus brazos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza sobre las manos. Comenzó a sollozar un poco, pero no pudo soportarlo. Comenzó a llorar y se abrazó fuertemente del cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

-Wes… Lo extraño como no tienes idea… Quisiera que estuviera a mi lado… No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberle propuesto separarnos. Extraño su delgado cuerpo, sus brazos que se amoldaban perfectamente alrededor de mi cuello, su cintura que estaba hecha a la medida de mis brazos, sus ojos azules que siempre eran tan brillantes y profundos, sus labios… siempre rosados y dulces, que eran mi paraíso personal… Wes… ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? ¿Cómo deje a Kurt? ¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo? ¿Por qué ya no le importo y no ha llamado? Dios… Necesito a Nick aquí….

-Blaine, viejo… yo se que lo extrañas… pero… tú lo decidiste. Traté de convencerte de que era una mala idea, pero no podías sacarte de la cabeza el comentario de Sebastián de que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan… y Nick, él está en California…

-Debo ir a esa fiesta...-afirmó Blaine, mientras trataba de dejar de llorar…- Es la única manera de ver a Nick…

-¿Nick irá?

-Rachel dijo que había invitado a los Warblers ¿acaso no te dijo?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo… pero lo atribuí al hecho de que paso 365 dias del año junto a ti…

-Debo ir a esa fiesta…

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Wes, un poco incrédulo.

-Si… necesito hablar con Nick y… Kurt no estará ahí. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Wes dejo a Blaine en su habitación, incrédulo de la decisión de ir a la fiesta. Blaine detuvo sus pensamientos cuando al encender el televisor, apareció el antiguo video de _**Candles**_. Comenzó a sollozar debajo de las sabanas, y se arrullo con el sonido de su llanto y la televisión hasta quedar profundamente dormido…

…

31 de diciembre

**9:45 pm**

Kurt Hummel llegó elegantemente tarde a la dirección donde Finn le había indicado que sería la grandiosa "_Hudson-Berry New Year's Eve Party_". Traía puesto un traje negro, complementado con zapatos y corbata del mismo color, y una contrastante camisa blanca. Dejó su amado BMW al valet y caminó rumbó a las escaleras. En el momento en el que pisó el primer escalón, Su iPhone comenzó a sonar con los primeros acordes de _Defying Gravity._

_Kurt… donde estas? _

_No te atreverías a saltarte la fiesta… o no te daré asientos en primera fila para el estreno de Les Miz… y si no vas a verme, jamás te volveré a hablar asi que quiero verte aquí AHORA_

_Rach _

-Si Rachel piensa que puede mandarme, está muy equivocada. Nadie le manda a Kurt Hummel…-pensó Hummel. Estaba escribiendo una respuesta a Berry cuando chocó contra un cuerpo que se interpuso en su camino.

-Disculpa… no fue mi intención… yo…-Un muy conocido perfume inundo las fosas nasales de Kurt. Ese aroma tan embriagador hizo que un temblor recorriera su cuerpo mientras levantaba la mirada para comprobar a quien pertenecía el olor.

-Ho…Hola Kurt. Yo…

-Hola Blaine-Hummel puso su mejor cara de indiferencia, mientras el otro se encontraba completamente aturdido.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué tal la gira?

-Yo… bien… no esperaba verte aquí…yo todo bien… Rachel dijo que no estarías y yo…-Blaine no podía articular ninguna frase coherente, y el hecho de que sus manos se estuvieran rozando mutuamente no ayudaba de mucho, por lo que tuvo que hacer la pregunta que quería hacer desde el principio.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kurt?

Hummel se sintió ofendido, tanto por las palabras que Blaine había escogido por su tono de voz. –Resulta, _querido_-Kurt arrastro la última palabra con el mayor sarcasmo posible.- que mi hermano es uno de los anfitriones y por consecuencia, me invitó… ¿Debería sorprenderte?

-Real… si. Rachel… ella…fiesta… revista…no deberías estar aquí… se supone…tú… no estarías…yo…debo irme.

-Está… bien. Cuídate Blaine…

-Si… tú… adiós Kurt.

Blaine se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a cruzar la calle mientras Kurt guardaba su celular en su bolsillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando un grito se escuchó a lo largo de toda la calle.

-¡Blaine Anderson! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú, mi querido Ex-Warbler, y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Nick Duval hizo que tanto Anderson como Hummel voltearan a donde estaba el castaño.

-¡Nick!-Blaine regresó a abrazar al, ahora también, Ex-Warbler. Duval no dudo en abrazar a Anderson. Sabía que, Blaine terminaría arrepintiéndose… y que, incluso después de 9 años con Kurt, seguía siendo TERRIBLE para el romance, y que Wes no era la mejor compañía para Blaine en esos momentos. Esa era la razón por la que Nick estaba en la fiesta, por Blaine… De todas maneras, no conocía mucho a Rachel ni a nadie de los ex miembros de _New Directions_. Nadie excepto Kurt…

-Tranquilo hermano… Kurt aún está aquí…hablaremos adentro.-susurró Nick en el oído de Anderson.

Como si le hubieran invocado, Kurt descendió los escalones que lo separaban del castaño ex-Warbler y de su ex-novio.

-Nick…-Kurt abrazó al mencionado como si no lo hubiera visto en años.- ¡Que gusto verte aquí! ¿Pero de quien fue la idea? Seguramente fue de Rachel ¿No es así?

-Sí, ella… bueno, me invito diciendo que era el momento de hacer las paces con los Warblers y que todos estaban invitados… y bueno. Comida y bebida gratis, viejos amigos, la ciudad que nunca duerme… tú sabes que esto es lo mío Kurt… ¿Qué tal las cosas… en la revista?

Kurt tragó saliva, por supuesto que Nick lo sabía…es decir, Nick era el mejor amigo de Blaine, solo después de Wes… pero era el mejor amigo. Tenía que saberlo, al igual que él le había dicho a Jeff.

-Bien… las cosas muy bien… tenemos a este nuevo diseñador que es _magnifique_. Es extremadamente talentoso y esperamos que nos ayude en el nuevo cambio de la revista. Tú sabes, Karan y McCartney están envejeciendo y el mundo necesita nuevas ideas…

-Sí, eso supongo. Bien… ¿no planean entrar?-Fue la pregunta que Nick formuló cuando el iPhone de Kurt comenzó a sonar con _Don't Cry For Me Argentina._

-En nombre de McQueen… ¡No puedo creerlo!-Kurt comenzó a dar saltitos mientras contestaba la llamada.-Habla Kurt Hummel… Si, no me lo perdería. Es el evento del año cariño… ¿En verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo!... Si, por supuesto que sí… En la puerta… Si Cariño… _au revoir_.-Los dos ex-Warblers se sintieron extrañados por el monologo de Kurt, Blaine más por que dijo cariño 2 veces en una misma conversación. Kurt nunca repetía cariño en una misma conversación excepto…

-¡Kurt Hummel! ¡_Come on here sweetie_!-Una cabellera rubia que mantenía su siempre intacto y perfectamente acomodado fleco donde debía de estar apareció y llamo a Hummel, quien empezó a saltar y correr hasta abrazar al que había soltado las palabras.

-¡Jeffy! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Kurt abrazaba efusivamente al rubio, quien de la misma manera le correspondia el abrazo.

-Kurtie… Tu hermano me invitó… dijo algo de que invitaría a los Warblers y que te encantaría verme aquí.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Kurt volvió a abrazar al rubio y agregó-Oh… vamos adentro, tengo TANTAS cosas que contarte.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron rumbó a la puerta del edificio donde se estaba presentando la fiesta, ignorando olímpicamente a los dos castaños que, confusamente se veían entre sí.

Kurt y Jeff entraron a la fiesta, como las estrellas que eran... después de todo, Jeff estaba a punto de volverse uno de los colaboradores de _**Harper's Baazar**_, como el brillante diseñador que Kurt había mencionado en su conversación con Nick. Y Kurt no podía estar más feliz, por que trabajaría con el mejor amigo que tuvo… y Jeff, él amaba a Kurt igual que a un hermano.

Además, ambos eran solteros, exitosos y aún no tenían 30… tenían al mundo en sus manos.

**10:30 pm**

-Blaine… creo que deberías intentar hablarle… no como algo más. Simplemente conviértete en su amigo… las cosas se darán por sí solas…-Dijo Nick a su querido amigo, que estaba sentado junto a él en la barra.

-Oh… y lo dice el señor "No puedo hablarle a Jeff" ¿No es así?

-Anderson, esto es acerca de TU relación con Hummel, no de mis problemas con Jeffrey.

-Vamos amigo… ambos somos unos estúpidos… que lanzaron a sus propios novios a los brazos del ex novio del otro…

-¿Tú crees que Kurt y Jeff están saliendo?-preguntó incrédulo Duval.

-Por supuesto que lo hacen… ¿No lo habías notado?-Nick negó con la cabeza, por lo que Blaine solo suspiró y explicó.-Kurt dijo 2 VECES "Cariño" cuando Jeff llamó a su celular. Él jamás repite adjetivos dulces en una misma conversación. Ambos corrieron y saltaron a los brazos del otro cuando se vieron. Jeff le dijo "_Sweetie". _Entraron abrazados e ignorándonos. Han pasado toda la noche juntos y se la han pasado bailando y riendo. ¿Necesitas alguna otra prueba?

-Anderson, eres el tipo más celoso que haya conocido. Llevan media hora bailando, y Jeff y Kurt son mejores amigos… Por eso se abrazan y todo eso… jamás saldrían juntos.

-Amigo… hagamos nuestro propio brindis…-dijo divertido Blaine

-¿Y cuál es la razón?-preguntó confundido Nick

-Por ser los estúpidos más grandes de la historia.-Explico Blaine, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Salud viejo…-Nick golpeó las copas de ambos y tomo de su vodka.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron tomando… Eran los estúpidos más grandes de la historia, pero… aún podían celebrar. Era fin de año y estaban a poco más de una hora de que él nuevo año llegara, ya tendrían tiempo de cometer estupideces en el año venidero.

**11:00 pm**

-Bien chicos…-Rachel Berry usaba un elegante vestido negro que marcaba su muy bien trabajada silueta y el cabello caía a manera de cascada.- ¡Es hora de un poco de karaoke! –Todos comenzaron a gritar y hacer un poco de ruido de la alegría que el alcohol en sus venas los hacía sentir. –Bien… este año, las reglas del karaoke serán un poco diferentes… Nadie escogerá con quien cantara. Los nombres de todos están en este sombrero y se elegirán al azar. Después de que todos cantemos un dueto, quienes lo deseen, podrán cantar la canción que les plazca. Así que... ¡Es hora de celebrar! Bien… los primeros en cantar serán… Nick… y… Jeff-afirmó Berry después de leer los nombres de los papelitos.

Los mencionados se pusieron pálidos… más que Hummel (Y eso ya era mucho), pero en el nombre del amor a la música, se tragaron los sentimientos que se instalaron en sus estómagos. Ambos se acercaron al escenario para descubrir que cantarían _Need You Now._

_-_Rachel está más loca que Lady Gaga-dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Kurt como Blaine a escasos 3 metros de distancia entre sí. Ambos voltearon a verse y sonrieron… incluso separados, sus mentes estaban conectadas.

-¿Disfrutando la fiesta?-Una voz seductora susurró las palabras en el oído de Blaine, lo que hizo que su cuerpo temblara. – Porque si no es así, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer para que disfrutes la noche.

-Sebastian… solamente aléjate ¿Ok?

-Pero… _killer_, los dos somos solteros, jóvenes y tenemos mucho por vivir. _Live a Little_.

-Sabes… eso nos dijiste a Kurt y a mí la primera vez que nos reunimos en el _Lima Bean_

-Bien… tienes memoria-Sonrió Sebastian-entonces recordaras cuales eran mis intenciones contigo… y déjame decirte que no han cambiado para nada.

-Sebastian, mira… todo es demasiado pronto. Yo… Kurt… aún no estoy listo para avanzar ¿Ok? Tal vez en algún momento en el futuro podamos… no se… hacer algo. Pero por ahora, quiero disfrutar mi soltería y aprender a estar solo, además de concentrarme en mi carrera…

-Está bien, tú te lo pierdes… pero si necesitas _pasar un buen rato_ no dudes en llamarme…-Sebastian hizo una mueca seductora y se alejo, moviendo las caderas tratando de provocar a Anderson, a pesar de que la acción no causo el efecto deseado.

-No puedo creer que Rachel haya invitado a esa zorra-dijo Kurt acercándose a Blaine. Este se sintió nervioso, mientras que el primero actuaba como si se acercara con un conocido más.

-No…no puedes ser tan malo con él Kurt. Sebastian necesita amor para ser feliz… Y al no encontrarlo, llena ese vacío con sexo…

-Parece como si conocieras el sentimiento Blaine….

-No lo conozco, pero lo entiendo. Cuando tu alama tiene un vacio que no puedes llenar, debes encontrar la manera de poder llenarlo. En el caso de Sebastian, puede comprar todo en el mundo… pero jamás llenara ese vacío con cosas materiales, porque lo que necesita es amor… y al no encontrarlo en ningún lugar, trata de llenarlo con él placer que encuentra en el sexo. No es particularmente complejo.-Blaine explicó a Kurt con una voz llena de serenidad y tristeza por el ojiverde. Kurt sintió rabia y celos por la reacción de su ex novio, pero puso su mejor cara de _Diva_. Se había prometido a si mismo que no volvería a llorar por Anderson… y que no dejaría que nadie se enterara del número de lagrimas que había derramado por él. Había aprendido a aguantar las ganas de llorar y a derrumbarse en el momento en el que pisaba su pent-house. Así que como aún no podía irse, se disculpo y fue al baño.

Anderson se reprendió mentalmente al ver a Hummel alejarse.

-¿Kurt?

El aludido detuvo su caminata de diva y volteo a ver a Blaine, que lo veía con sus ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-¿Si?

-Déjame amarte otra vez

Kurt se sonrojo por la petición de Blaine, pero solo atino a acercarse al más bajo. En el momento en el que se encontró frente a Anderson, acerco sus labios a los de Blaine y ligeramente los roso, movió su boca a la altura de los oídos de Blaine y lentamente susurró.

-Ni lo sueñes Anderson… debes de ganarme de nuevo.

Kurt se alejó con su caminata de Diva, moviendo agitadamente sus caderas y riendo consigo mismo. Blaine se quedo completamente aturdido por la respuesta de Kurt, pero al ver que Hummel se alejaba regresó a la barra y pidió un whiskey, necesitaba un poco de alcohol en la sangre para poder sobrevivir a lo que faltaba de la noche.

1 de enero

**00:00 am.**

Todos los invitados agitaban alegremente las copas llenas de Champagne, y se abrazaban entre sí. Era el inicio de un nuevo año y el momento de felicitar atodo el mundo y desear lo mejor a todos los viejos amigos.

Todos estaban tan ensimismados comiendo uvas, tomando champagne y abrazando a todo el mundo que no se dieron cuenta que había una pareja que fuertemente se sujetaba y besaba como si la vida se les fuera en eso. A pesar de que les empezaba a faltar el aire, no se separaron hasta que verdaderamente ya no podían más.

-¿Y bien?-sonrió Blaine al ver los ojos de Kurt brillantes y negros por el deseo

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Esto significa que me dejaras amarte de nuevo?

-Esto significa que es un nuevo año-sonrió Hummel al ver la mirada de confusión de Blaine

-¿Y eso significa que…?

-Que perderás tu oportunidad si no te callas y me besas en este momento.

Anderson sonrió y beso a Kurt, quien gustosamente le respondió.

Era un nuevo año, y era el momento de volver a empezar… y definitivamente, este era el inicio que Hummel y Anderson necesitaban.

* * *

><p>Oh… personitas!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Me callaré pronto. _Promise_. Solo les quiero desear que el 2012 sea un muy buen año para todos ustedes y que todos** sus sueños, planes y deseos se hagan realidad.**

Disfruten el año venidero…! Y no olviden dejar su opinión ..!

Los quiero!

Feliz 2012!


End file.
